ffp_simulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
William Afton
This article refers to William Afton. See Afton (disambiguation) for other meanings. is a recurring antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He is a serial killer responsible for The Missing Children incident, and as well formally the founder of Afton Robotics LLC. He is first mentioned in the first Five Nights at Freddy's game from every random newspapers about the incident of The Missing Children, and he may have carried out more murders, as implied by minigames in the second game. He appears in most of the minigames of the second game and the end-of-night minigames of the third and fourth game, and his role in the franchise's story is pivotal. His voice is also heard during the intro of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Other than just minigames, he did appear physically in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as Springtrap himself after the events of the end-of-night minigames, as well as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator in his second incarnation as simply "Afton" with his appearance different to his pre-Springtrap self from the third game. General Description Appearance William Afton is represented with the size and height of an adult man, and with his skin tone ranging from various tones of purple or magenta, depending on the minigame, however it is important to note that his skin tone might actually not be purple or magenta but is only represented in this way. He is also sometimes depicted wearing a yellow badge on his chest. Another instance in which William shows more detail than his other appearances is during the SAVETHEM minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, in which he has glowing, white eyes, a yellow badge, and holds a purple object, which is speculated to be a weapon or tool, or extends his hand in a beckoning pose. Personality Because William does not speak (except Sister Location) during minigames, his story is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to discover lots of hidden information about William. William is the murderer of the five children that sparked the downfall of Fazbear Entertainment, and started the chain of events that leads players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his barbaric crimes with an unceasing smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five kids that he shows any other emotion, fear. His motives are unknown and cryptic though his actions ultimately lead to his own downfall. Heard in the intro of Sister Location, during the past events before becoming a killer, William formally has a rather calm neutral personality speaking in a British accent. Main Biography Five Nights at Freddy's 2 William first appears in several minigames that occasionally occurs after the player gets killed by one of the animatronics, including Foxy Go! Go! Go!, Take Cake to the Children, and SAVETHEM where he started his killing spree way back in the past before the events of the second game. His murder was revealed in both Take Cake to the Children and Foxy Go! Go! Go!, where he killed the crying assigned child outside of the restaurant and five children respectively. In the SAVETHEM minigame, William sometimes appear in one room upon entering and will suddenly rush towards Withered Freddy (whom the player plays as) to end the minigame, resulting a game crash along with the "you can't" text. There is no way to avoid him upon witnessing. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 :Main article: Springtrap William now make his first physical appearance in the third game as a reanimated corpse trapped within the heavily damaged Spring Bonnie suit, called Springtrap. Before the starting events of the third game, William appears in the end-of-night minigames within the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where his fate of becoming Springtrap is revealed. In the first four end-of-night minigames, William will dismantle the four original animatronics when they attempt to go to the Safe Room, one by one on each nights. Upon attempting to enter the room while following Shadow Freddy, the "ERR" message will be displayed. If the animatronic do not enter the room for a little while, William will dismantle them regardless. On Night 5, however, five spirits of the Missing Children incident appear and enter the Safe Room along with William. After one of the spirits chasing him for a while, he runs into the Spring Bonnie suit in order to get away from them. Few seconds later as he laughs while thinking his getaway was successful, is crushed to death in the suit due to the malfunctioning springlocks. While the spirits disappearing, the dying William lays upon the pool of his own blood, twitching. 30 years later, he is later revived as Springtrap. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 William makes his minor appearance as a cameo in Fredbear's Family Diner at the end-of-night minigame after beating Night 3, where, if the player goes back to the dining room when the man in the Fredbear suit is first seen, William briefly appears to be putting a mask on an employee into a Spring Bonnie suit from the backstage right before the door closes. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location William's voice is only heard during the intro of Sister Location where he describes the abilities of Circus Baby, seemingly to take place way before the events of the fifth game. Seen in the minigame cutscnenes unlocked after beating each Custom Night modes, William’s son Michael Afton slowly rots into a purple color while bearing an appearance with uncanny resemblance to William’s minigame appearance from the previous installments of the series. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator :Main article: Afton William Afton once again returns in the sixth game, coming back as his second reanimated incarnation drastically different to his first from the third game, simply called "Afton". Spin-Offs Ultimate Custom Night Both of William's different reanimated incarnations Springtrap and Afton reappeared in the standalone Ultimate Custom Night mashup separately. FNaF World :External FNaF World Wiki link: Purple Guy William Afton appears as one of the playable characters in the separated noncanonical RPG spin-off FNaF World, who was added to Update 2. Other Medias Novel series William Afton appears in the novel trilogy as a primary antagonist, from The Silver Eyes to The Fourth Closet. In this alternate universe of the novel series, William has a persona named Dave Miller and originally owned both Fredbear's Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza along with Henry. Trivia Gallery References